Historia de un Amor Repentino
by Pandora Montgomery
Summary: Se trata del principal personaje de la serie Naruto junto a Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro y sobre el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha y como se desenvuelven los personajes en cuanto a sus sentimientos y acciones...


Historia de un Amor Repentino

El Reencuentro

UN DIA EN LAS A FUERAS DE KONOHA UN RUBIO DE OJOS AZULES DE 16 AÑOS LLAMADO NARUTO REGRESA DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO Q HABIA SIDO 6 MESES, DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE SU ENTRENADOR JIRAIYA POR CULPA DE LOS AKATSUKIS, EL JURO VENGAR SU MUERTE, Y HACERSE MAS FUERTE Y ANTES DE QUE SE FUERA, EL AUN RECORDABA LAS PALABRAS DE UNA AMIGA QUE LE CONFESO SU AMOR…

Naruto: por fin volví a mi casa

Naruto se hecho para su cama x el cansancio de ese largo viaje….

1 hora mas tarde fue a la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade

Naruto: vieja Tsunade como estas..

Tsunade: Q NO ME DIGAS VIEJA…. NARUTOOO

Naruto: si si lo siento,

De ahí aparece una linda chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde agua

?: loco al fin te veo luego de 6 meses de ausente {abrazándolo}

Naruto: Sakura q bueno verte otra vez {correspondiendo al abrazo}, dime q ha pasado en estos días?

Sakura: nada interesante no hemos tenido ninguna misión importante, pero creo q tenemos una pista del paradero de Sasuke…

Naruto: enserio, es verdad Tsunade.. {con una sonrisa}

Tsunade: hmp si, pero no sabemos si tenemos la suerte de encontrarlo, pero la única información q sabemos esque tiene unos secuaces muy peligrosos {diciéndolo muy seria}

Naruto: pero no nos vamos a rendir en buscarlo.. {diciéndolo semi triste}

Sakura: claro q no tonto, aunque no lo encontremos lo seguiremos buscando, te lo prometo.. {diciéndolo semi feliz y a la vez triste}

Después de la charla con Tsunade Naruto se fue al restaurante de rame

Naruto: Asumo como estas

Asumo: bien Naruto, supongo q quieres ramen verdad

Naruto: sisisisisi, porque tengo mucha hambre

Enseguida Naruto comió rápido y pidió otro, cuando terminaba se encontró con sus amigos Shikamaru , Kiba , Shino y Akamaru el perro de Kiba..

Naruto: hola Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru como están

Ellos: bien Naruto

Kiba: donde te habias perdido, caíste en una trampa y por eso no volvías, jajaja {con risa}

Naruto: jajaja q divertido Kiba {golpeandolo por el hombro} no estaba entrenando duro y no queria hacerlo aki xq queria estar solo por unos meses..

Kiba: bueno q lastima q no te perdiste, estaba tranquilo de no verte..

Naruto: lamento haberte arruinado el momento pero pienso en estar aki todo, todo el tiempo {riendose macabramente}

Shino y Shikamaru: USTEDES NO SE CANSAN DE PELEAR TODO EL TIEMPO?

En ese momento Naruto noto q faltaba alguien, una oji perla con larga cabellera azul púrpura llamada Hinata

Naruto: oye ehhh, y donde esta Hinata?..

Kiba: Hinata se fue hace 3 meses de la aldea

Naruto: queeeeeeee, xq {algo alarmante}

Shino: no se talvez como tu q queria entrenar sola o xq ya no queria estar viviendo con su padre..

Naruto: a q te refieres con eso, ella tenia problemas en su casa. {algo preocupado}

Shino: la verdad si, hace unos meses su padre la iba obligar a casarse con un importante mercenario..

Kiba: y como Hinata no queria dejo una carta a su padre, q no queria casarse siendo tan joven y sin amor… y creo q fue por eso q se fue, pero tuvimos noticias de ella hace un mes diciendo q estaba bien, entrenando duro y q esta viviendo con una amiga…

Naruto: y no te dijo donde estaba.?

Kiba: no, no quiso dar mas información..

Shikamaru.: xq tanto interes en donde esta?

Naruto: ehhh por nada, solo queria saber mas nada {algo nervioso}

Y después los amigos se despidieron de Naruto, y en eso llegando a su casa le pasaba x la mente lo q le habia pasado la ultima vez q la vio, cuando estaba peliando con Pain. Hinata le confeso q siempre lo amaba y q nunca se lo quiso decir x miedo y después de eso el mato a Pain y jamas volvio a saber nada de ella…

Naruto: me pregunto si Hinata estara bien, sera q no se quizo casar x mi…

Y después de ahí se fue a dormir

En la oficina de Tsunade

Tsunade: Sakura ven para acá

Sakura: si, que se le ofrece

Tsunade: quiero darte una mision sumamente importante..

Sakura: si encerio, cual? {algo emocionada}

Tsunade: quiero q vayas a la aldea de la arena…

Sakura: xq? {algo sorprendida}

Tsunade: bueno, no se si estas enterada pero el Kasekage Gaara, le quitaron el demonio..

Sakura: algo se de ese tema, pero q tiene q ver?

Tsunade: mucho xq ahorita esta debil y muy enfermo y ningun medico a logrado ver ninguna mejoría, y sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, quieren contar con nuestro apoyo y x eso te elegi a ti xq durante estos 4 años q t conozco tu has tenido un gran potencial como Ninja medico..

Sakura: si, pero la verdad esque tengo miedo de verlo x lo q paso hace 4 años el intento de matarme cuando defendí a Sasuke y aunque no sea el mismo, de verdad no quiero ir… {algo asustada}

Tsunade: NO ME IMPORTA SAKURA, ESTA ES UNA MISION Q ELEGI ESPÉCIALMENTE PARA TI, Y LO VAS HACER QUIERAS O NO {algo molesta}

Sakura: si lo hare {algo asustada x las palabras de Tsunade}

Tsunade: mañana partiras a la mision y espero q seas puntual..

Sakura: ok, prometo llegar a tiempo {algo molesta}

Sakura llego a su casa, estaba empacando su ropa y sus medicamentos con uno libros de medicina para practicar y ahí en su habitación llega su hermana

Shizune: Sakura xq no quieres ir a la aldea de la arena..

Sakura: xq no se siento q , ehhh bueno estoy nerviosa de verlo es todo..

Shizune: estas resentida todavía'?

Sakura: no no, es q no se q hacer cuando lo vea, xq no he tratado mucho con el, solo Naruto lo ha hecho, y no se {algo triste}

Shizune: primero debes relajarte, y segundo no debes temer el no intentara hacer nada malo el ya no es el mismo..

Sakura: bueno lo intentare, oye voy a caminar un rato.

Shizune: ok pero no tardes mucho.

Sakura: y mi mama'?

Shizune: ya la conoces de seguro esta bebiendo en un bar

Sakura: si , ojala le importara lo q hago, pero no puedo pedir mas {algo triste}

Mientra Sakura caminaba en el bosque sintió q alguien la perseguía y se puso en modo de batalla y cuando vio al q la perseguia se sorprendio al ver..

Sakura: Sasuke…

Mientras tanto naruto no podia dormir y en un momento sorpresivo vio a..

Naruto: Hi… Hinata {algo sorprendido} pero q haces aki..

Hinata: nada viendo tu dormir {acariciandole la cara} y avisarte q tengas mucho cuidado..

Naruto: porque…

Hinata: no te puedo dar mas detalle solo cuidado con las casualidades..

Naruto: de q… {poniendose nervioso}

Hinata: no puedo explicarlo, solo te lo digo.. adios.. {retirandose}

Naruto: no no.. {agarrandole la mano}, dime xq te fuiste sin decir nada

Hinata: no creo q interese.. pero x favor no me detengas, pronto volvere {besando a Naruto}

Naruto estaba sorprendido de lo q le había dicho Hinata y mas el beso q le estaba dando y cuando cerro sus ojos ella se había ido y cuando los abrió creyó q era solo un sueño, pero en eso lo dejo en una confusión bien grande, aunque jamás se creería q Hinata le hubiera robado un beso….

Cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke se quedo paralizada..

Sasuke: vaya vaya vaya, mira quien esta aki, mi antigua compañera caminado tan tarde x aki {con risa burlona y macabra}

Sakura: {reaccionando} q haces aki

Sasuke: nada q te importe, pero debo decir q te buscaba a ti

Sakura: para q {algo asustada}

Sasuke: para q me digas donde esta el chirubiii

Sakura: QUEEE… donde tu sacas q yo se donde esta

Sasuke: no te hagas la q no sabes y es mejor q me lo digas sino x las buenas xq sino..

Sakura: si no q.. {haciendose la valiente}, me vas a matar como lo hiciste con tu hermano..

Sasuke: eso no es de tu incumbencia {agarrandole el brazo}

Sakura: sueltame {agitandose para q lo soltara}

Sasuke: q ya no me quieres {con una risa burlona}

De ahí Sakura le da un golpe a Sasuke tirandolo a los árboles hacia uno 5 kilómetros y cuando iba a huir aparecieron 2 secuaces de Sasuke , Karin y Suigetsu

Karin: vaya la rosita se quiere escapar de su amorcito, q cursi {con hipocresía y burla}

Suigetsu: dejala tranquila Karin recuerda nuestra ordenes.

Karin: no me digas como hacer mi trabajo ok.. {algo molesta} ademas no creas q se me olvido, se perfectamente lo que hago..

Sakura: quienes son ustedes, q me quieren hacer {algo molesta y asustada}

Karin: xq tienes miedo {riendose}.

Sasuke: ya vasta de juegos Karin, Sakura sera mejor q no te resistas y dime donde esta el chirubi

Sakura: ya te dije q no lo se {ocultando una mano preparando un ataque sorpresa}

Sasuke: ya me estas colmando la paciencia Sakura, te doy 3 segundos para q lo digas.. 1.. 2 .. 3

Sakura: toma esto {golpeando el suelo con fuerza}

Suigetsu: wuao esa chica si tiene fuerza… {callendo de cabeza por el impacto}

Sasuke: veo q mejoraste tu fuerza en el brazo con tu chakra, no esta nada mal pero no eres rival para mi {sacando su espada y impulsando una corriente electrica hacia ella}

Sakura pudo esquivarla a tiempo, pero Sasuke no se iba a dar por vencido…

En ese momento los 2 pelearon usando todo el chakra posible pero no se dieron cuenta q estaban cerca de un barranco..

Karin: donde esta Sasuke {reaccionando del golpe}

Suigetsu: no se creo q se fueron cerca de unos kilómetros

Karin: imbecil x alla ay un barranco, vamos!

Suigetsu: esta bien, esta bien , pero q intensa..

En la pelea Sakura se estaba agotando y Sasuke ya casi se le acababa el chakra

Sakura: xq xq haces esto Sasuke {diciendolo con cansancio y molesta} toda la aldea esta esperándote con los brazos abierto y Naruto tambien xq nos quieres matar a todos

Sasuke: eso no te incumbe y ya me artaste con tus rodeos , si no me quieres decir donde esta el chirubi entonces no me queda mas remedio q secuestrarte {agarrandola x los brazos}

Sakura: ya Sasuke sueltame ya te dije q no se donde esta {tratando de soltarse}

De ahí estaba Sakura y Sasuke lejos de la aldea, en la punta de un barranco y cuando Sakura se iba a soltar en un movimiento brusco Sasuke la suelta en el barranco y Sakura cae en lo mas profundo revolcada por las rocas..

En ese momento llega Karin y Suigetsu:

Karin: Sasuke estas bien?

Suigetsu: q paso? Donde esta la rosita

Sasuke: la arroje al barranco

Karin y Suigetsu: QUEEEE….

Suigetsu: pero al menos te dijo donde estaba el chirubi

Sasuke: NO.. todo paso muy rapido {algo molesto y decepcionado}

Karin: Sasuke eso fue peligroso, ademas fue una locura q la mataras y no tengas ninguna información, fracasaste y…

Sasuke: sera mejor q cierres la boca.. vámonos de aquí

Karin: pero..

Sasuke: ES UNA ORDEN {enfadado}


End file.
